Books and burgers
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally reads books while Trish try to work at the burger-place on the beach.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Books and burgers**

**In her bedroom 12 year old Ally Dawson is reading a book and not just any book, it's 'Mind for gold' by Sir Reginald McPatrick. A 5000 page book. Much more of an adult-book than most 12 year old girls would read, but hey, it's Ally so on the other hand it's not that weird at all.**

"Hi, Ally!" says Trish as she enter the room. "Guess who's got a summer-job at the burger-place on the beach?"

"Hi, Trish!" says Ally. "I'd guess it's you..."

"Yeah, it's me." says Trish.

"Not to be rude, but you don't know how to make burgers, do you?" says Ally.

"Of course I don't...I just want to earn some extra money to buy a new cell phone." says Trish.

"Kinda weird to take a job at a burger-place if you don't know a penny about how to cook hamburgers." says Ally, a very smart girl even at age 12.

"Who care about the freakin' hamburgers, huh? I wanna have enough cash to buy an awesome phone." says Trish.

"Instead of trying to make fast money by doin' jobs you suck at you should read some books, like I do. Books make your mind strong." says Ally in a mature tone.

"Oh man! Books are soo boring, Ally. That's why I don't do well in school." says Trish.

"Tell me about it, it's been almost two years since you got an A on a test." says Ally with a small laugh. "You gotta study a little better."

"Ally, you sound like my mom." says Trish. "See you tomorrow. Bye!"

Trish leave and Ally return her attention to her book.

When Ally goes to bed that night ( 4 and a half hours later ) she's finished the whole book, even though she only started reading it the day before.

"Tomorrow I'll get started on another book. Maybe something romantic this time." says Ally to herself as she put on her jammies and climb into bed and hug Dougie, the Dolphin and her other stuffies.

The next morning Ally wake up at 5 and she goes up and walk over to her collection of books and pick a new book. A romance-novel titled 'Passion in Italy' written by Isabelle Zimmerman.

"Mom says that this book is awesome!" says Ally in a cute girly tone.

Ally sits down in her soft couch and begin to read.

Later that day Ally stop by the burger-place at the beach to see how Trish is doing.

"Hi, Ally!" says Trish.

"Is it fun to work at the burger-place?" says Ally.

"No, it's crap!" says Trish.

"Trish, don't gossip with your friends! Table 3,7,2 and 5 are waiting for their jumbo-burgers. Move those damn legs you have there." says Trish's boss, a very angry black man, who seem to be about 55 years old.

"Sorry, mr Porter! Ally, see you later, me gotta fry some burgers..." says Trish.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it, T. See ya at Sonic Boom later. I wanna show you the new cool guitars that we sell now. I'm sure a lot of people wanna buy one." says Ally as she leave.

Almost 4 hours later at Sonic Boom.

"Look at this awesome guitar!" says a very happy Ally as she proudly holds up a white custom-style electric guitar in front of her BFF.

"Can you play on one of those?" says Trish.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't play on this guitar. It's worth about 7000 dollars." says Ally.

"That's more money than I've ever had." says Trish.

"There are other guitars too." says Ally as she put the white custom-style electric archtop guitar back on the stand and grab a red Gibson Explorer with silver pickguard. "What do you think of this one?"

"It looks cool, for sure." says Trish.

"I'd really love to be able to play one of my own songs on a guitar like this." says Ally.

"Ask your dad to give you one for christmas, Ally." says Trish.

"Can't do that. Already asked him for a new computer." says Ally.

"What you want more? Guitar or computer, Ally?" says Trish.

"New computer, so I can look at my favorite girly web-sites." says Ally.

"Then you can ask for a new guitar next year." says Trish.

"Maybe..." says Ally as she giggle a little.

An hour later in Ally's bedroom.

Ally is reading her book while Trish is trying to do sexy make-up on herself.

"Ally, why don't my face look sexy when I put make-up on?" says Trish.

"Trish, me is readin' my book. I couldn't care less about your stupid make-up problem right now." says Ally.

"I wanna look sexy!" whines Trish.

"T, we're 12 years old. Too young to be sexy. There's plenty of time for that when we're like 20 or something." says Ally.

"Fine!" says Trish in a slightly angry tone.

"Good." says Ally with a smirk.

"What's your book about...?" says Trish.

"Awesome romance in southern Italy in the year 1742...I think it is." says Ally.

"Sounds lame." says Trish.

"No, it's awesome!" says Ally.

"Not for me. I don't really believe in such romance." says Trish.

"If you say so..." says Ally. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Mhm..." says Trish as she roll her eyes.

"Trish, you should really start readin' more books, it's totally nice." says Ally with a smile.

"No thanks! Me rather watch TV than readin' boring books." says Trish.

"Like I said...whatever floats your boat." says Ally.

**The End.**


End file.
